Forum:Cast/crew interviews
This is an idea I ran by the other administrators (Acer and Blue Rook). Partly inspired by the Lostpedia interviews, I was thinking about incorporating interviews to members of the 24 cast and crew into the Wiki. I think it would be a great idea that could increase the popularity, status, and exposition of the Wiki to the "outside world". Some details: * With the Internet and social media, interviews can be done by e-mail or Twitter. And if things work out, maybe we can even do Skype interviews in the future. I'm looking forward to making the interviews myself, but I suppose anyone who manages to get access to a particular actor/actress/crew member can also do so; or at least connect someone else to do so. * We could do a monthly or so voting on several people to interview and have links to that months' interview on the Main Page, similar to the FA. * We can include a link or banner (like this one) on the article of the interviewed cast or crew member that could lead to the interview. * If we end up with enough interviews, a portal like the one I posted above can be created to provide links to every interview. Any other suggestion is welcome. Thief12 (talk) 00:58, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that would be a great idea. --Station7 (talk) 22:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::That's very good. I do consider our community one of the best tv series wikis, and it will get better and become more official if we can get some cast/crew members on board. --William (talk) 14:44, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I think Jon Cassar said that they got some of the confirmed kills listed in LAD from this wiki, despite some errors on that list. So yes, I think that's a good idea. I think we probably should start with the some of the main cast and crew members and take it from there. What do you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 18:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) September 2014: Giles Matthey interview UPDATE: I'm pleased to announce that we have our first interview subject, and I actually have the interview already. It is with none other than Giles Matthey. I'm sorry I didn't run it by the community, but it was something that sorta happened on Twitter. We exchanged a couple of tweets, he agreed for an e-mail Q&A, and then exchanged a couple of e-mails. I have a total of 13 questions that I will go and edit now in an interview format. I think that some sort of template should be prepared for the main page with a link to the interview. I already played in the sandbox with some banners which can be added to Matthey's article once we have the interview up. Thief12 (talk) 22:39, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :I'm looking for several images to post with the interview, but couldn't find them. Since I don't have the HD versions and Hulu already blocked them into Hulu Plus, I'm asking for anyone who might have the HD. Some of the pictures I would like are: :* Any picture of Jordan talking with Navarro. :* Any picture of Jordan alone where his USB neckchain is visible. :* Any picture of Jordan outside in Camden, preferably the one after he's shot and climbs out of the water. :Thanks to anyone who can upload them! Thief12 (talk) 01:58, August 26, 2014 (UTC) File:9x01 Jordan USB.jpg File:9x06 Jordan Steve.jpg File:9x07 Jordan wounded.jpg Will these three suffice? --William (talk) 04:09, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Those are excellent! Actually, the first and third were exactly the ones I had in mind. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 16:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Anyone knows how to center the picture on the last box here? Thief12 (talk) 02:27, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Simon Staines interview I'm trying to contact Simon Staines at the minute, creative director of the Useful Company and the guy responsible for the on-screen graphics in 24. Dunno if it could be worked into this interview thing, but if anyone has anything they'd like to ask him let me know. He might have some interesting stuff about the on-screen kill list, this wiki's role in influencing the graphics, etc.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:10, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Do you know what seasons have he/they worked on? only LAD? Thief12 (talk) 00:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe "Graeme Bauer"? Honestly I don't think we will get much things useful out of him since most of the graphics they used on LAD were just copied from our wiki. --William (talk) 04:11, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::@thief, yes just LAD. @William, I want to contact the guy and am just asking for any questions anyone else has, not validation. If you don't want to ask him anything, that's cool!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:53, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think it could be an interesting interview, plus it adds diversity to this new project. I mean, not focusing only on the actors and directors. I might have a couple of questions: ::::*As far as the design of these computer screens go, what do they strive for? realism or coolness? The question comes from the fact that few of these computer screens we see on TV/film look like the real thing. ::::*Any particular project they've worked on that's notable for being particularly challenging, interesting, or difficult? ::::*How did they land the 24 gig? ::::If I think of any other, I'll come back here. Thief12 (talk) 11:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I suppose this is the obvious one, but how did they end up in our Wiki? Thief12 (talk) 12:07, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey, Acer. Just wondering, is this still a thing? Thief12 (talk) 01:42, September 23, 2014 (UTC) October 2014: Leslie Hope interview I already got a greenlight from Leslie Hope's agent to send her some questions, so if anyone has anything they'd like to ask Mrs. Teri Bauer, let me know. Thief12 (talk) 00:10, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :I know that they filmed three endings regarding Teri's fate, one with her death (which is what they used), the second alternate one was with her living and the other involved in her being shot, but still alive and Jack yelling out for help. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:32, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::So... what's the question? Thief12 (talk) 21:02, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, what ending did Leslie expect since she filmed three different endings in that first season finale. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:07, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Were you shocked when your character died on the show? --Station7 (talk) 21:14, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a good question, since they filmed about three different endings in that season finale. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:18, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Here's one of the other questions I can think of. "How did you feel about doing scenes when Teri had amnesia?" BattleshipMan (talk) 20:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Here's another question? "What was like for you to work with Kiefer and the other actors in Season 1?" BattleshipMan (talk) 03:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry about those last two, but I had already sent the questions to her through her agent. But that last question about Kiefer, I did ask her something along that line. I'm currently waiting for her to reply, so we'll see. Thanks anyway. Thief12 (talk) 13:23, September 28, 2014 (UTC) November 2014: Faith Elizabeth interview I just posted our latest interview. It was done to LAD extra/background actress Faith Elizabeth. She was actually the first one I sent questions to back in June/July when I started making these, so I thought it would be a nice touch to put her up there. She was also very helpful in identifying other fellow background actors that worked with her. If everything with Roger Cross works fine, then we can put up his interview through December. Thief12 (talk) 04:23, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like her help with identifying the other background actors for this wiki was instrumental. Another thing is that her credits in IMDb doesn't tell you she appeared in LAD, even though she did. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:56, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, but then again, IMDb has never been a reliable source. Moreover when she was an uncredited background actress. Thief12 (talk) 13:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) December 2014: Roger Cross interview Roger Cross (aka Curtis Manning) just agreed on Twitter for one of our interviews and sent me his e-mail, so be sure to send me any questions you might want for him. I'll be e-mailing him within the next 2 days. Thief12 (talk) 03:05, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :How did you feel about Curtis getting killed by Jack Bauer, who was his friend and ally in Seasons 4 and 5? That's one of the questions I would ask. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:25, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :There is one more question I can think of. Did it surprise you that you got promoted to series regular midway through Season 4? BattleshipMan (talk) 22:14, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :How did you thought about the change you made from series regular during season 4 and 5 during 24 back to guest star status during season 6? --Station7 (talk) 23:33, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Questions sent. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 12:25, November 4, 2014 (UTC) January 2015: Kya Garwood interview I just had a quick chat with stand-in/body double Kya Garwood on Twitter, and decided to ask her if she wanted to do one of our Q&A's. She agreed, so if there's any question you might want to ask her, let me know. Thief12 (talk) 02:06, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :I have one question. "I know she doubled for Yvonne Strahovski in the first episode of LAD. What else she doubled in for on LAD in some specific scenes?" That's probably the best question I can think off. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I might ask her about specific scenes, but she confirmed to me on Twitter that she doubled for Strahovski in all the episodes. Thief12 (talk) 02:37, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Questions were sent a couple of days ago, and she already sent me the answers. So Garwood's interview will be featured throughout January 2015. Thief12 (talk) 14:28, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Brad Turner interview Director/producer Brad Turner has agreed through his producer to one of our Q&A/interviews. So if there's any question you might want to ask him, let me know during the weekend. Thief12 (talk) 23:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Here's one question I can think of. "Which episodes of 24 you directed were your favorites?" BattleshipMan (talk) 23:55, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! I included that question among the ones I sent to his producer yesterday. Thief12 (talk) 22:06, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Just a quick update. I sent the questions to Turner's producer a couple of weeks ago, but haven't heard from them. I thought I would've, so I didn't prepare a back-up plan for February, which is why there is no interview posted right now. Anyway, whenever the interview is up, we can leave it a while longer than usual. Thief12 (talk) 14:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Another quick update, Turner's producer told me that he hadn't been able to get to the questions since he's been busy working on a new project. She assured me that he would get to it, but couldn't guarantee when. Anyway, more updates below... Thief12 (talk) 19:52, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Nicole Burke interview But in other news, 1AD Nicole Burke agreed last night to one of our Q&A/interviews, so if anyone has any question to ask her, feel free to post it here. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 14:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Here's one question. "How did it feel to work on the show that is real-time format?" BattleshipMan (talk) 14:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I may have several: "You've worked for the 24 crew from season 1 to season 8, which is almost 10 years. How would you describe your experience? Did you ever feel tired and wanna quit? Do you have any anecdotes you'd like share with us?" William (talk) 14:41, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Some of the questions you mentioned are staples among the ones I ask most people (describe the experience, anecdotes, etc.) so they're in. I also added the one about wanting to quit. Anyway, just wanted everyone to know that I already sent her the questions. She told me that she would try to get to them tomorrow. Thief12 (talk) 03:00, February 17, 2015 (UTC)